Blackmail Yami Yugi Style
by Crimson Eyed Dragon
Summary: One Shot Seto x Yami Atemu wants to throw a party but Seto won’t allow it. Now Seto has to endure a week of blackmail Yami Yugi style.


Title: Blackmail Yami Yugi Style  
Author: Shadows of Chaos61  
Rating: PG 13  
Pairing: Seto X Yami  
Warnings: language, sexual content, and shounen ai. Don't like then press the back button without reading on.  
Disclaimer: Yugioh does not belong to me  
Summary: Atemu wants to throw a party but Seto won't allow it. Now Seto has to endure a week of blackmail Yami Yugi style.  
Status: Complete

**Monday **

"Oh Seto-_chan_."

Tired muscles tensed at the sound of his name. He knew that tone of voice like the back of his hand. The slight, sickly sweet sound that only meant certain and unavoidable torture. Rarely was it heard, it was something Seto tried his damnest to ignore, avoid, prolong, _anything_ to make sure he never heard it. But it seemed today was not one of those days.

His lover wanted something, something that was either going to cost him a lot of money, or time, or his sanity.

It wasn't like he was one to deny his love anything. No, he pampered, spoiled, showered him with gifts, whatever his love's heart desired he gave whole-heartedly.

But when _that_ tone was used with chan added on, well he shuddered to think what would befall him.

Steeling his muscles, he fixed a stern gaze and swiveled his chair around to face his petite love that was leaning against the doorframe of his home office, with his hands behind his back.

"Yes, Atemu?"

A chocolate eyebrow rose when he saw a secretive, sly smile grace the other's face. It's twin joined him, hiding behind his bangs, as leather-clad legs moved forward, closer to him, before he found his lover straddling his lap, hands still behind his back. Just what was it Atemu wanted?

Blue eyes narrowed as crimson danced with mirth.

"Seto-_chan_, I was wondering…. Jou's birthday is this weekend. Do you think we could throw him a party here? We could invite Yugi-tachi and other duelists, throw a huge blowout party, something he wouldn't forget."

"No."

"But Seto-_chan_, it would mean so much to him!"

"I said no. I for one do not care about the mutt enough to have him or the rest of the cheerleading squad in _my_ house." There was no way in hell he was going to allow the mutt in his house.

"Seto." He purred, changing his tone of voice.

"No." His gaze was steady; he did not want to give in to Atemu.

But the smaller boy changed his tactics, forcing Seto to bite the inside of his mouth so he wouldn't moan when Atemu rocked his hips slightly and leaned in closer.

"Please?" The whisper was barely heard but its effect was loud and clear to both of them. That simple word, on top of the pressure already built up from the closeness of the other's body, nearly broke him.

Nearly.

His eyes narrowed even more. So this was the game that his lover was willing to play to get what he wanted. Didn't matter though, Seto was skilled at denying people things that he didn't deem fit. Of course this time it was his lover that wanted something. He would just have be strong, even if it meant he was going to have a personal relationship with the couch for the next few days.

But something caught his attention. Atemu always used his hands when he was trying to convince him of something. His petite love knew that simple touches would always melt him. So why were they still behind his back?

"What are you hiding?"

A smirk. "Nothing, if you let us have a party."

"Atemu." He growled out while trying to make a mad dash for whatever the spirit was hiding. Unfortunately, Atemu was quicker.

Seto was now glaring as his lover stood several feet away from him, hands still behind his back with a rather evil looking smirk on his face.

"What. Is. It?"

"Are you going to let me host the party?"

"You can host whatever you want as long as it's not here."

"Are you sure you won't change your mind?"

"No."

"I see."

Seto idly pondered exactly what his lover was up to. Atemu must have a plan, one that he felt was sure to win what he wanted. "Spill it."

"Well…" His hands moved slightly, causing the sound of paper to fill the extremely silent room. "You see, I have something here that might just interest you and make you want to reconsider my proposal."

"Oh?" A delicate eyebrow rose with the question. "And what would that be?"

Tan hands finally moved from behind his back only to hold up a single piece of paper in front of him. But as Seto examined closer he saw that it wasn't just a normal piece of writing paper, no it was a picture.

Quicker than the eye, Seto moved forward and snatched the imposing thing and studied it closely only to stare in horror at what he saw. "How…did…?"

"How was I able to make that? Well lets see… since you go to school, then to work and I'm left here all day long with nothing to do…Mokuba was nice enough to teach me how to use a computer. Even better he showed me the finer points of a program you bought him that allows one to manipulate pictures and images. It really is amazing isn't it? I'm proud of my work, aren't you Seto-_chan_?"

The young CEO looked from the rather smug spirit back to the vile object in his hands. He just couldn't believe his love of two years had stooped to this to get his way. If Atemu hadn't said that he had made this then would truly believed that the image was real.

And so would any one else that saw it. He _so_ had to put a stop to this.

"You do realize that blackmail is punishable by law don't you?"

If possible, the person in front of him got even smugger.

"I highly doubt that anyone would be able to punish anyone that is already dead. I mean how could they convict someone that has no identity, no existence in this life and wasn't even known in the past? Tell me…if you could, what would you sue me for? I have no money, nothing material, all I have is my soul. And even then it's only half, the other part belongs to Yugi and you already have my heart so…" he ended with a shrug of his shoulders.

Damn him. Damn him. Damn him.

That smug, cocky, irritating, intelligent, sexy bastard had gotten the better of him. But if this was the only copy…

"Oh and Seto-_chan_ don't think that I gave you the only one. Trust me I have plenty. And if you don't comply by this Friday then you'll get to find out just how good I've gotten with the computer and that thing called the Internet."

"Why you little…" he growled out in frustration.

"Tsk tsk, you should know better than to call me names. By the way… you will sleep on the couch until we come to an agreement." And with that the spirit walked out the room with a laugh that would have made Bakura weep with joy.

Damn him. Damn him. Damn him.

Placing the damaging picture on his desk, he stared at it. _Hard._ He just couldn't believe his lover would have stooped to this. But for some reason he was also proud of him. Maybe he should let Atemu deal with some of his troublesome board of directors?

He scowled as he studied it. There he was in his bed, with white PJ's on that clearly had the Dark Magician printed on them. And to make it worse they had feet! It was like he was an over grown Yugi. But as cruel as that was it got even worse for it showed him cuddled up to a rather large Dark Magician plushy like it was a life line. If the world got a hold of this….

Damn him. Damn him. Damn him.

**Tuesday**

Seto sank back into the leather seat of the black limo as he finally allowed himself a chance to relax. The day had been stressful as all others were. Endless meetings, paperwork, and crashed programs had kept him extremely busy.

And to top it all off he didn't get any sleep last night since Atemu had made sure that this threat was made real. Damn creaky leather couch. Sure it was comfortable to sit on, but when one had to sleep on it, well that was a different story. It stuck to your skin, it made horrible noises every time you turned, and when he thought about it, leather does not smell that great when you are forced to sniff it for eight hours straight.

He was really thinking hard on buying a couch with soft fabric and a can of fabric freshener.

But he was not going to give into his lover's demands. He didn't care how much the feisty spirit threatened to show that picture, or how long he had to spend on the damnable couch.

Seto Kaiba did not give in.

Besides he doubted the love of his like would stoop to something of that level. Atemu knew how much his reputation was on line when it came to his company. His pride was also on the line and that was one thing Atemu knew and understood. Right?

God, he hoped he was right.

He growled when his cell phone rang. He really did not want to have to deal with anything else at this moment. But taking a chance that it was either Mokuba or Atemu, he answered it.

"Kaiba."

"_Hello Love, have a bad day?"_

"When have I not had a bad day?"

"_True. So… Have you thought anymore on that party?"_

"I already told you, that I will not allow it." He growled out.

"I see. Well then I will leave you in peace. Your pillows and fresh blankets are already on the couch. Oh, and I'll leave you with a parting gift. Goodnight Love."

Seto pulled the phone away from his ear when he heard the other hang up, only to stare in growing apprehension at it. Just what had…

Damn.

There on the little picture screen was another one of those blackmail pictures. It showed him wearing a Dark Magician's costume, holding the purple staff to his chest like a loyal little subject.

Him. Seto Kaiba, Dragon Master, CEO, most wealthy person in the world, dressed in as his rival's favorite card.

Ooh he was good!

Damn him. Damn him. Damn him.

**Wednesday**

School. The one thing he had to go to and the one thing he didn't need. Why the hell did the government insist he have to have an education? He was a thousand times smarter than anyone here including the teachers that were teaching him. Thank God it was his last year.

He stopped typing on his laptop as he stifled back a yawn. He was thankful that the deliverymen would be dropping off that couch he ordered last night. No leather, creaky, smelly couch for him tonight.

Speaking of which, he wondered what his lover was up to. Granted there wasn't much he could do, after all he didn't exist in this time. So he couldn't go to school, work or anything really for that matter. He guessed he could understand that Atemu would get bored during the day.

Of course the spirit never complained. That wasn't in his nature.

So he really couldn't blame Mokuba for teaching him how to use the computer. It wasn't like he had the time to sit down and explain the finer details to someone that didn't even understand how to work a remote or a can opener.

But he could blame him for showing him how to work that damn photo program.

Reminder to self – find out who invented that and sue the hell out of them.

He thanked God when the final bell of the day rang. Gathering his stuff, he purposely ignored everyone and walked out of the classroom, into the hall and made his way towards his locker. There was no need to take any of his books home, he never did any homework anyways so what was the point of lugging all that stuff?

Spinning the dial on the lock to the desired numbers, he pulled the padlock off and opened the metal door…

…only to slam it shut again.

Growling to himself, he looked left and right to see if anyone had been standing close to him. Glaring at the few that were, he smirked when he watched them scramble away but then it turned into a frown when he thought about his locker.

In there was another one of _those_ pictures.

Growling, he opened it cautiously, peering in the receding darkness of the metal box. There taped to the back of his locker, was an eight by ten of him in a Dark Magician Girl's outfit. That cute, perky, bubbly _girly_ outfit was on him! That was sooo not the image he needed anyone to see.

He screamed in frustration as he tore the offending image out of his locker. He narrowed his eyes and crumbled the paper in his fist. Oh Atemu was going to pay big time for that one.

Damn that cocky, conniving, sneaky, infuriating, devious, sexy, love of his life.

**Thursday**

"Thank you for coming gentleman. I'm glad to see we all could meet on such short notice."

Seating himself at the head of the conference table, Seto waited as patiently as he could for the other five business associates to take their places at the oblong cherry wood table.

Once all were seated, his assistant began to pass out the desired papers to everyone so all could see the proposals for Kaiba Corp. to buy out their company. All eyes were trained on him, waiting for the important discussions to take place. Clearing his throat, he opened up his laptop, powered it up and began to spell out the details to the simple-minded idiots in front of him while the computer booted up.

"As you can see gentleman, with the way your companies stocks are falling, I believe it would be in your best interest to go long with what my company has proposed."

A pale hand rested on the top of the sleek back laptop, ready to spin it around to show it's contents to the other business men, when he's eyes went wide at the sight of what was on his computer.

Blanching, Seto turned stunned and embarrassed blue eyes to the others. Clearing his throat, he gathered the attention of the curious stares that were directed towards him. "Excuse me gentlemen, it seems I need to make a rather important phone call. We will continue this meeting shortly."

Not giving any further information, Seto quickly picked up his laptop and stormed out of the meeting room and headed towards his office. One there, he refrained from throwing the _tainted _object against the bulletproof glass and chose to kindly place it down on the top of his desk. Taking out his cell phone, he opened the computer again while he hit the speed dial button.

"_Good afternoon Seto. Have a interesting day?" _a knowing voice sounded in his ear.

"Oh I don't know, why don't you tell me?"

He could almost hear his lover smirk.

"_Hmm… I have no idea what you are talking about Seto-chan."_

He snorted. "Lets see… does a screensaver of me naked with the Dark Magician Girl sucking me off while I'm doing the same to the Dark Magician ring a bell?"

"Why Seto-chan, I didn't know you had fantasies like that! It's a good thing you are in love with someone who knows those monsters personally. Would you like me to call in a favor for you?"

Seto growled at the amused chuckle he heard. "Don't play innocent with me. There's a reason your name use to be Yami you know."

"If you say so. By the way….how's that new couch working out?"

Seto wondered at that moment if it was considered murder to kill someone who was already dead.

**Friday**

His nerves were shot. The day had been too quiet. Nothing had happened at home this morning. Atemu had disappeared, not to be seen by Seto at all before he left to go to school. There, he checked every book, notebook, desk, chair, locker, anything that could have held damaging photos.

Thankfully there wasn't any.

At work he was on guard. He canceled every meeting, wiped his computers clean, reprogrammed them with new security codes, and told his personal assistant to go home so he could scan anything that Atemu could have possibly gotten a hold off.

And still nothing.

That was not a good sign.

And today was the deadline.

Atemu was not one to give up this easy. He just had to be planning something. And that something was what had his nerves shot. With tense shoulders and wide searching eyes, he drove rather slowly back to his house. He scanned his surroundings, just waiting to see a picture of him in bondage being whipped by a Kuribo somewhere on a billboard over looking the busy streets of Domino.

He sighed in relief when he pulled into the driveway of his mansion. Thankfully, he didn't spot anything looking back at him on the streets. But now he was 'home sweet home' and he really needed a hot steamy bath to relax his tired muscles.

Opening the front door, he stepped inside and noticed that the interior lights were off, but that wasn't unusual. It was normal for him to come home late and already find Atemu and Mokuba already sound sleep.

Quietly, he walked down the hallway, briefcase still in his hand, till he reached his living room. Again the lights were off, so he placed his case down on the floor beside his foot and flipped on the light.

OH. HOLY. FUCK.

Wide blue eyes starred in disbelief at the space above his fireplace. What use to be nothing but an empty space was now covered by a gigantic picture of his worse nightmare.

There he was, Seto Kaiba, down on all fours, dressed in a dog suit with a studded collar attached to a leather leash that led to a hand that belonged to none other than….

….Joey Wheeler.

But even more horrific was the blue ribbon that clearly read 'NO. 1 BITCH' that was attached to his collar.

Vivid thoughts of various ways of cutting off Atemu's manhood ran rampant through his mind.

Like a battle cry, Seto screamed in rage and stomped over to the detestable thing, grabbed it by the edges and tried to rip it off the stonewall only to find it was stuck. Pulling, shoving, screaming, cursing, grunting, he tried everything to remove it and nothing worked.

What the hell?

"You can't remove it. I used magic to keep it there. So… unless you agree to the party, anyone who comes in here will see it."

Seto whirled around, furious, and came face to face with the child of Satan himself.

"Atemu," he growled out while trying to refrain from strangling the only one he had ever loved. "Take that damn thing down!"

"Nope." A smug smirk played on his lips as he fearlessly stared his taller lover down.

"Atemu…."

"Nope, not going to work. You must agree."

"NO! I will not have a party here for that mutt!"

Atemu just shrugged his shoulders as he walked over to the couch and flopped down on the new cloth sofa. "Fine, then I'll just invite Yugi-tachi over here to spend time with me. I'm sure they would love to see my new hobby. Don't you think Seto-chan?"

Seto glared at his petit lover who was lounging on the sofa in a very cocky way. Now he had two choices.

One, he could give in and let this party be thrown, give Atemu his victory and go to bed tonight beside his lover instead of sleeping on the couch or…

Two, he could fight this to end, go nose to nose with the sexy bastard, continue to sleep on the couch and just endure all the taunts he would receive for having that picture being seen.

Pride or bed…dignity or sanity….sex or masturbation…winning or losing?

Hmmm, what to choose?

So he did what any prideful, powerful man would do.

He begged and kissed ass.

Down on his knees, Seto did his best to impersonate Mokuba's puppy dog eyes, which man him look like a deranged baby doll.

"Please, love, the most beautiful, powerful Pharaoh, the best lay a man has ever had, I BEG you please, please don't make me have the mutt over here. If you love me at all, please do not do this to me."

A highly amused eyebrow rose as Atemu listed to Seto. It took everything he had right now not to die laughing. "As much as I agree to those things, they will not get you anywhere. You must agree to the party or the picture stays. But you can continue to blow smoke up my ass all you want. I'm rather enjoying it."

Seto just scowled. He couldn't believe that he was going to have to agree to this. Damn. Why the hell did he have to fall in love with the one person who could always get the best of him. Just what the hell had he done in his past life to deserve this?

Oh yeah. He screwed the Pharaoh then too.

Damn Karma.

Sighing, Seto picked himself up only to sit down beside his infuriating lover. "Fine, you win. You can throw your party. Just take that damn thing down already!"

With a big grin of triumph, Atemu waved his hand, causing the picture to disappear somewhere in the middle of the shadow realm. "Thank you," he said as he crawled into Seto's lap.

"You know you're a bastard right?"

"Yep."

"And you know I hate you right?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to get you back for this."

"I know."

"You owe me a week's worth of sex."

"I'm aware of that. Want me to summon the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl?"

"Actually, I'm thinking more on the lines of bondage, whips and a Kuribo."

THE END.

Dragon: Hmm I scare myself sometimes. But hell that was fun to write. Please review!


End file.
